questest_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel
Overview Diesel & D is the second Questest Friends campaign and it is the first D&D5e campaign written by Danielle. Characters Player Characters * Allegretto * Carol Suite * Jazzy * Santiago Berazi * Sax Forte * Toot Spucket NPC's & Allies * Capt. Layla Tarrang - Captain of The Opus * Rusty - Fishing robot and new companion on The Opus * Ticonderoga (Tyco) - The ship's cat * Jasper - Lovable robot youngin' * Evangeline - Member of The Schism (currently missing/presumed dead?...) * Dimka - Member of The Schism * Arthur - Member of The Schism * Skip - Robot member of The Schism * Lt. Diana Diamond - Federation * Russell - Missing his brother * Jeff - Russell's missing brother Ghostwater * Tilly - Sheriff of Ghostwater * Mack - Owner of the general store * Annie - Mack's daughter who was killed by the Ruby Thorn * Miss Betsy - Schoolteacher in the hospital with the sickness * Emmitt Collier - Bartender * Dakota, Dallas, & Montana - The bitches from the pie-contest * Houston - Dallas's brother who is also afflicted by the sickness * L(oretta). Clark? - Supposed witch who was rumored to have been run out of town, but also may be the dead woman in the cabin discovered by Jazzy. Enemies * Bernecio Berazi - Santiago's brother (The Empire) Plot Chapter 1 We went to an island-y area? There was a mysterious archway Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Capt. Tarrang was abducted by Empire 6 months later we decided it was time to break her out. We found a cat and brought it on board. Landed in nearby village with powerful sentries Found a house and broke in. Found five numbered books explaining different types of magic. Carol kept the third spellbook "III" which descibed illusion magic. The empire showed up but we got away. Chapter 6.1 Immediately after recovering the captain, the crew returned to the ship and retreated to their quarters. During the night, Santiago dreamed of the empire and being back in their ranks. He then woke up in a cold sweat. The next morning, Rusty handed Jazzy a sealed letter from Russell who is so excited that the crew is looking for his brother, and his mother is now full of hope. Later, when the ship was coming in for a landing, Sax pulled the landing gear too late and they ended up crash landing in a dirt plain. Some of the crew took ATV's into town while Santiago and Jazzy raced on foot. Jazzy won so hard she beat the ATV's. The crew approached the entrance to a derelict town. A tilted welcome sign hung above a gate reading, "Welcome to Ghostwater: Fair and Plain". A woman then rode by on her scooter and warned the crew to get into town before it got dark and the orcs attack. Once in the town, Toot, Jazzy, and Santiago headed over to the sheriff's office and met Tilly. She warned them of the Ruby Thorns, a notorious orc gang that's been terrorizing the town for quite a while. There is some mysterious entity that is protecting the town from the Thorns but Tilly would not say what exactly is protecting the town. She kept affirming that as long as you stayed in town, you will be safe. They also learned that this is Empire territory. Santiago then asked if there is a J.4.5.P.3.R. unit in town and was told that he is by the well on the other side of town. Carol, as usual, went to the bar. There she met Emmitt Collier, the bartender, and he poured her homemade ale which she guzzled with ease. After a small chit chat, she made her way over to another table to listen in on others in the bar having a rather serious conversation. She could not hear what they were saying and when she tried to magically raise their volume her magic did not work. After leaning in to the conversation a little closer she heard a couple discuss a sickness that has fallen over the school teacher Miss Betsy. This sickness sounded like it has taken many people in the town and there is no known cure. Sax and Allegretto headed over to Mack's General Store and discovered a charity pie contest to raise funds for the hospital. Sax was so excited to enter and they bought ingredients to make a lemon pie. They also asked about ship parts but Mack told them that he'll need more time before all of the parts would be available. Sax enquired about a picture of a young girl on the counter. They learned that that was Mack's daughter, Annie. She was killed by the Ruby Thorn. Jazzy, Allegretto, and Sax headed over to the town J.4.5.P.3.R. and struck up a conversation. Through J.4.5.P.3.R, they hear an Empire newsflash which revealed that people are disappearing in the settlement of Wonjin and three terrorists the empire believed were involved have been captured. The Opus crew however believed this really referred to their friends in The Schism. Jazzy told J.4.5.P.3.R. to watch the gate that night for orcs and report what's happening. Santiago and Carol headed to the hospital. Carol tried to enter the hospital invisible but as soon as she walked in, her invisibility stopped working. Santiago tried to heal a patient but his magic would not work either. They encountered an Empire commissioned robot nurse who cataloged them and asked them of their business. After trying to bluff the nurse by saying Santiago was sick, Carol said that they were there to see Miss Betsy, the patient Carol heard about in the bar. Upstairs they found rows of beds full of comatose patients. They learned more about a strange sickness plaguing the town which caused people to start off lethargic and ended up comatose. no patient had yet died from the sickness. Carol bluntly asked why her magic would not work in the area and the nurse called her magic an abomination. Carol took great offense. Santiago then believed it was time to leave the hospital before their presence raised a red flag and an alarm was sent to the Empire. They all met up at the bar just around nightfall to share what information they had learned. Shortly after renting rooms at the inn, they could hear muffled explosions outside. They could see fireballs and explosions above town that some shield was protecting them from. Chapter 6.2 Toot was spending the night in the sheriff's office, sleeping in a jail cell (by his own will). During the night, he was awakened by the sheriff walking through, but she told him to keep sleeping. In spite of all of the explosions going on outside, there was no reason for alarm. Meanwhile, Santiago and Carol strolled out to the town center. Carol was expressing her frustration with her inability to use her magic. Santiago agreed in solidarity, but when he went to use his magic, his worked. This greatly frustrated Carol. But she was also able to use her magic out on the street. She cast light on her hands and walked around town to try and identify where the barrier was that could dispel their magic. But she was quickly subdued when an electrified arrow suddenly flew from the shadows and struck her in the shoulder. Carol stayed in place while Santiago went off to find the source of the arrow. Toot woke up and then strolled out of the sheriff's office. He discovered Carol on the ground and tried to help her. He pulled the arrow out as Sax and Allegretto finished a successful pie making practice session. Sax made 10 pies and saved half of them as Toot tackled both of them in order to protect them from what he thought was an oncoming onslaught of arrows that already took down Carol. Allegretto unfortunately lost all 40 pies that they had made. Jazzy was off looting the general store and was caught by the sheriff. After a poor performance trying to deceive the sheriff, her sugar bags started leaking and was quickly caught. Jazzy then tried to take down the sheriff but was quickly thwarted and placed in handcuffs. In spite of her size advantage, Jazzy was emotionally overwhelmed and went with the sheriff back to her office and was placed in a cell for the night. Toot joined her in the other cell. Sax used his stealth to sneak the remaining five pies into Jazzy's cell. Santiago went off searching for the source of the arrow, but could only see that the arrow came from outside of town. He could see the orcs off in the distance and could make out that they were some sort of cyborg species. He then joined the others back at the inn and they went to sleep for the night. In the morning, Carol went out into the street to examine the arrow with an arcana check. She found that the arrow was enchanted with some kind of magic but other than that, it was a typical metal arrow. Toot walked out of the front gate to investigate what was outside of town. He was immediately blasted with a cold laser shot. He shot his own weapon back into the distance and hit at an orc. This started to rouse the hundreds of orcs surrounding the town. He went back into town realizing he was only putting himself in further danger by being outside of town. Meanwhile, today was the big pie making contest. Allegretto and Sax (Team Pie-rates) were up against the fierce competition of Dakota, Montana and Dallas. Through many fancy flairs and impressive showmanship, Sax and Allegretto were tough competition for the rest. It was Sax and Allegretto's lemon meringue vs. the others' Chocolate Cream (Ghostwater Cream), pumpkin, and cherry pies. Allegretto used his elemental atunement to great culinary advantage, while Sax performed some excellent stealth and sabotaged the Ghostwater cream pie by poisoning it. Not enough to kill, but enough to ruin their toilets. While under the table he heard Montana and Dallas talking. Dallas was discussing someone named "Loretta" and how she was run out of town for being a witch. Loretta supposedly put a curse on Dallas's brother Houston and made him lazy and he might have the sickness that is inflicting the town. While Tilly was distracted at the pie contest, Jazzy snuck into her office. Inside, she found a dossier talking about how three days prior, Mack, the owner of the general store, was brought in for questioning. She then discovered a room with a wall of nine monitors. Each monitor, aside from one blank screen, was showing a different part of town including the locked storage room where Tilly caught Jazzy stealing the night before. Jazzy tried to use her lightning rod to try and dismantle the monitors. The sheriff was tipped off to the destruction and raced back to her office. She then tried to apprehend Jazzy again. Carol however, in her incredible frustration with how the town had treated her, was nearby to assist Jazzy in restraining Tilly. But she failed in her attempt and Carol was locked in one of the cells. Jazzy managed to avoid being captured but lead Tilly on a chase around the back of the buildings towards the back of the town where Mack had been apprehended. Santiago broke into the abandoned building next to the sheriff's office and discovered that this was the mayor's house/office. With some unhelpful investigation Santiago realized that magic can be used in this building and he would need Carol for further assistance. He walked over to the sheriff's office and broke Carol out of her cell. He lead her next door where she used Detect Magic, and she ended up finding a source of magic back in the sheriff's office. Back at the pie-making contest, another arrow flew in from outside of town and hit the pumpkin pie. The arrow's transfiguration magic, transformed the pie into a horrific ooze monster that began to attack Team Pie-rates. Sheriff Tilly, while chasing Jazzy, saw the mayhem that was ensuing at the contest and abandoned her chase in order to perform some crowd control and reduce the panic that set in on the townsfolk. During the fight, Sax faked being knocked backwards by the monster and took out Dakota's cherry pie. After successfully destroying the ooze monster, the judges began deliberation. With the pumpkin pie, ruined by the ooze monster, the Ghostwater pie poisoned by Sax, and the cherry pie also destroyed by Sax, Team Pie-rates is deemed the winner and receive the Merry Berry, a container of chili sauce and a couple of blue ribbons. As the contest came to a close, Carol walked over to Tilly's office to investigate the source of magic she had detected. She found a black orb that was being used to create an anti-magic field. She grabbed Sax after he had finished with the contest and she had him find a way to disable the orb and restore magic to the town. Carol realized that the cameras around town that Tilly was monitoring must be pointing towards the location of the other orbs. At the same time that is happening, Allegretto saw Santiago in the mayor's office, and helped him look for more clues. In the mayor's desk, Allegretto found a map that showed the location of the eight anti-magic orbs scattered around Ghostwater. Jazzy wandered towards the outskirts of town and found a log cabin. L. Clark was the name on the mailbox and as she was wandering around the back of the cabin, she accidentally kicked what could only be described as a "pokéball" she then released the ghost of the mayor who proclaimed "I'm free!" as he floated away. Jazzy picked up the pokéball and barged into the cabin where she discovered a woman dead on the ground before her. Her neck was sliced open and she had been there for quite some time. Chapter 6.3 Jazzy investigates the house to confirm whether it is Loretta the Witch's. While rifling through her desk she finds a spell scroll. She takes sugar from the kitchen. Then cleans the blood off of her shoes to not track blood. She finds a half written magic scroll that needs an arcana check. Carol and Sax head to the anti-magic orb behind the storage room for Mack's general store. Sax fails his attempt at disabling the orb and the orb ends up retaliating with a force blast and knocking Sax back several feet and injuring him. Sax decides the risk isn't worth it and tells Carol to abandon this quest. Carol then tries to bait the sheriff by casting a major image of the mayor to try and goad answers from the sheriff. Tilly sees right through her illusion immediately and doesn't fall for it. Toot is preparing the town for the inevitable showdown and starts digging hole traps. Jazz runs back into town from the woods and trips into one of Toot's holes. She screams about Loretta's death and she runs to Carol and throws the half written magic scroll at her. Carol finds that she may be able to work out the rest of the spell with the blank scrolls. Santiago is helping Tilly fold up tables and chairs from the pie making contest. He confronts her about Loretta and Tilly is not having it and hands Santiago a Deputy badge and tells him he can investigate the mystery himself. Toot and Allegretto are setting up more traps and searching the area. Allegretto finds a wooden cart off of the path labelled "Mack's General Store" and takes it back to town. Sax drags himself to the hospital and robot drones carry him to a bed. He gets a little rest before joining the others. Toot, Jazzy, and Santiago head back to the house Sax, Allegretto and Carol went to interrogate Mack at the general store. He admits that he and Loretta were friends Group went into the well. All of the walls were covered in poison goo. Loretta's mint jelly neutralized the poison. We put it on Jazz's feet and she shuffled a path for us. The path opened up to a room with a staircase. The two robot nurses from the hospital descended the staircase Notable Quotes "Just so you know; when those anti-magic orbs go off, so do I." - Carol "Zest friends!" - Sax Forte "I grab the driving brick!" - Jordan "Carol's been taking a fucking philosophy course at the community college over here." - Danielle "So we're looking for someone with brown hair and who's mom loves them?" - Jazzy "Jazzy do you know what an orc is?" "You mean like a whale?" - Sax to Jazzy "I've been eating my fiber!...Motor oil...that's all I have." - Ghostwater J.4.5.P.3.R. "She reaches into her pocket...and she hands you a fucking deputy badge." - Danielle